Passions Interdites
by Lunagarden
Summary: Il est assez facile de séduire un homme, mais qu'en est-il de lui révéler ses désirs les plus secrets ou du moins... interdits?


Voici une petite série Yaoi pour ceux qui aiment les petits moments coquins et pour le moins… interdits ) Mouhahahahahaha x) !

Passions Interdites sera divisé en 3 parties, sur ce, bonne dégustation ;)

Ps de l'auteur: Le texte décrit ci-dessous est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfict sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Passions Interdites**

**Désir caché**

Ça faisait des jours qu'il était là. Le combat contre Séphiroth l'avait épuisé. Le monde avait frôlé la destruction et la vie repris son cours comme si de rien n'était. Du moins c'était vite dit. Il regarda l'autel devant lui. Le sacrifice d'Aerith lui était resté au travers de la gorge presque autant que la mort de son ennemi juré.

- Je savais que tu serais ici.

Fit la voix profonde de Vincent derrière lui.

Le blond se leva et se tourna vers l'ancien Turk. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De tous, Cloud pensait que Vincent était probablement la dernière personne qui serait venu le chercher dans l'église et surtout, il pensait qu'il serait le dernier à lui faire une tel remarque.

L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène s'appuya contre le mur et observa autour de lui. Malgré le trou béant de la toiture, l'endroit était humble et dégageait une sorte de sérénité accueillante. Son regard carmin se posa sur l'autel, fixant un bouquet de fleurs devant un cadre avec une photo d'Aerith.

- Penses-tu toujours à elle ?

Cloud soupira, un rien agacé.

- C'est Tifa qui t'envoie pour me convaincre de rentrer ?

L'ancien Turk fit mine d'ignorer la question et bougea dans sa position. L'ex-SOLDAT s'avança de quelques pas et prit place sur l'un des bancs encore intacts.

- Où bien est-ce à lui que tu rends hommage à travers elle ?

L'ex-Soldat serra les poings et grinça des dents.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Si Vincent voulait le mettre hors de lui, c'était chose faite. Mais jamais il ne l'admettra ouvertement. Il lui restait sa fierté malgré tout.

Vincent tourna son regard vers le blond et le rejoignit. Il savait que sa remarque avait touché une corde sensible. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué quand au manège de Cloud, mais cette course poursuite avec la Shinra, la mort d'Aerith et cette histoire de vengeance n'était qu'une excuse pour lui pour retrouver son amant du temps du SOLDAT. Une pauvre excuse à ses yeux, surtout quand il comprit de quoi il retournait au moment de la mort de la jeune Cetra.

- Séphiroth était ton amant. Tu t'es servi de toute cette histoire pour avoir le fin mot de la raison du pourquoi il s'est retourné contre tous.

Cloud se leva pour faire face à l'ex-Turk, le regard glacial et plus dur qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Oui et alors ? Au final, quelle importance maintenant qu'il est mort au même titre qu'Aerith. J'ai perdu les deux personnes qui m'étaient le plus cher dans cette mission de 'sauver le monde'. Est-ce un crime de leur rendre hommage ?

L'ancien Turk plongea son regard carmin dans celui du blond. Était-ce vraiment un crime, au fond ? Il pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Même si Séphiroth était leur ennemi juré, il n'avait cependant pas le droit de juger les sentiments de l'ex-SOLDAT. Il sentit son propre cœur se serrer de douleur en repensant à sa regrettée Lucrécia. A ce que la jeune femme fit au nom de la science. Mais il avait peur d'avouer quelque chose qu'il vint à réaliser depuis peu, il aimait Cloud. Mais sachant que le blond pleurait en silence la mort de son amant et ainsi que celle de la jeune Cetra, il préféra garder ses sentiments. Il damna la façon crue dont ses mots pouvaient heurter ses amis.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser Cloud.

Il se retourna dans l'intention de partir.

La colère qui le consumait à l'instant retomba aux excuses de l'ex-Turk. Il était rare d'entendre Vincent s'excuser et quand il le faisait c'est qu'il y avait raison de cause. Dans un élan de conscience pour ses mots et aussi pour avoir caché ce secret il l'interpella d'une voix lasse.

-Vincent… reviens, s'il te plaît.

L'ex-Turk se retourna légèrement surpris.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé dans cette histoire… je me suis servi de mes amis pour…

Il inspira profondément avant continuer mais Vincent le devança.

- J'aurais sans doute fait pareil, Cloud.

Le blond le regarda étonné.

- N'ai-je pas moi-même profité du voyage pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle ? Rappelle-toi que ce qui m'a motivé à te suivre était uniquement le fait de trouver et de tuer Hojo.

Cloud fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- C'était tout ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin ?

Vincent eut un faible sourire. Si seulement il savait au fond. Sans doute la curiosité ou bien le fait qu'à ce moment-là il ressentait inconsciemment quelque chose pour l'Ex-Soldat ? Il devait avouer que la mort d'Aerith l'avait quelque part remué, pourtant… il sentait qu'il devait rester jusqu'au bout.

- Peut-être que je devais rester, tout simplement.

Répondit-il au blond.

- Tu es décidément bien bizarre parfois.

Conclu Cloud en décroisant les bras.

L'ancien Turk eut presque envie de rire à cette remarque.

- …Peut-être.

Fit Vincent lui adressant un regard énigmatique et légèrement moqueur.

Cloud soupira à nouveau.

- Vincent, dis-moi ce que tu caches.

L'ancien Turk s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta face au blond.

- Je me demande si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir…

L'Ex-Soldat fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Pour autant qu'il connaissait le caractère de Vincent, son côté mystérieux avait le don par moments de le sortir de ses gongs.

Pour toute réponse, l'ex-Turk posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser et s'éloigna sans se retourner.

Cloud cligna des yeux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, il caressa ses lèvres de ses doigts. Vincent venait de l'embrasser…

Sans se rendre compte, il resta quelques bonnes minutes à fixer la porte de l'église par laquelle le ténébreux venait de passer. Puis décida de rentrer lui aussi. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et sans doute le meilleur endroit pour ça était au bar.

* * *

Tifa servait les clients quand le blond rentra d'un pas morose. Quelque part elle était surprise. Alors que d'habitude c'était limite un bras de fer pour obliger son ami d'enfance à rentrer, voilà que Vincent l'avait convaincu sans pour autant en venir aux mains comme c'était limite le cas avec Cid et Barret. Elle soupire intérieurement de dépit alors que Cloud prend place au bar, bien songeur.

- Je te sers un verre, Cloud ?

Se contenta-t-elle de demander, sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard surtout quand il avait cet air absent.

Cloud acquiesça et au bout de quelques instants de silence, il regarda la brune.

- Vincent t'as dit pourquoi il nous a suivi jusqu'à la fin ?

La jeune femme lui sert un drink et le regarde légèrement surprise.

- Pour se venger de Hojo et tuer Séphiroth, non ?

Le blond la fixe pour quelques instants et hausse les épaules.

- Ouais…

La jeune barmaid hausse un sourcil, intriguée, mais ne releva pas l'importance d'en demander plus.

Cloud but une gorgée de son drink et posa le verre. _''Mais alors pourquoi, il m'a embrassé ? Serait-il… ?''_, se demanda-t-il en jouant avec son verre. Son fil de pensées fut interrompu par un message reçu sur son téléphone portable. Il le prit et le message qu'il y lut le surpris, _«Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, retrouve-moi ce soir à l'église vers 20 heures. Vincent.»._

Il soupira encore et ferma le petit appareil. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son ami. Vincent était quelqu'un de très réservé, peu bavard et doté d'une clairvoyance peu commune. Mais dernièrement, il agissait de manière étrange. Il détournait son regard quand on lui parlait et ses réponses étaient plus vagues que d'habitude.

Il but le fond de son verre et se leva.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

Tifa alla répondre mais se ravisa, il était déjà parti. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement au comportement du blond.

* * *

Il se réfugia dans sa chambre et s'y allongea. Quelque part, il se culpabilisait de ce lourd secret. Il fixa le plafond dans la pénombre, un pincement d'anxiété le titillait au niveau de l'estomac. Il sentait encore l'effet de ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Il ferma les yeux, forçant son esprit à raisonner correctement, du moins du peu qu'il le pouvait. Sans se rendre compte, il s'endormit aux songes de souvenirs lointains.

_(Flash)_

Il se revit dans son village, le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, baignant le sol de son voile orangé et écarlate. Il remit en place son fusil sur son l'épaule endolori. Ça faisait des heures qu'il était de garde et maudissait intérieurement l'autre milicien qui avait sûrement oublié de venir le remplacer pour le tour de garde.

Des pas de bottes vinrent en sa direction, mais il ne risqua pas de se retourner, toujours aux aguets d'une quelconque attaque de monstres.

- Bon sang, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est pas parce que le Général a dit qu'un seul de nous devait veiller que tu dois croire que je peux rester là, la journée entière !

Les pas s'arrêtent derrière lui et il se retourne dans l'intention d'allumer son camarade en paroles. En reconnaissant le trench-coat noir, la longue chevelure argentée, ce regard émeraude tranchant comme celui d'un félin et le long katana porté à la ceinture, ses mots moururent dans sa gorge et il recula d'un pas mal assuré, tremblant de tout son corps. Il était même sûr et certain qu'il était devenu plus pâle qu'un fantôme lui-même.

- Gé- Général ! Pa- Pardon ! Je m'excuse, je ne voul-… Je veux dire… ce n'était pas pour vous que je disait ça.

Bafouilla Cloud en excuses.

Séphiroth le regardait, impassible si ce n'était un imperceptible sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se doutait bien que le blond n'oserait jamais lui parler de cette manière. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu le voir. Depuis le briefing, ce simple milicien l'intriguait. Puis en l'observant durant le trajet, cela c'était mué en bien plus qu'une simple curiosité, il y avait une sorte d'attraction inexplicable envers lui. A leur arrivé dans le visage, le blond eut une étrange réaction cependant. Quelqu'un de normal serait heureux de revenir dans le village de ses origines alors que lui, semblait vouloir à tout prix en repartir. Il le crut vraiment au moment où il vit le blond s'éloigner à pas pressés pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, casque à la tête. Il ignorait ses raisons, mais il trouvait dommage de ne plus pouvoir contempler ce visage au regard bleu mélancolique, ces lèvres pleines et boudeuses… cette chevelure dorée aux mèches rebelles en épi.

- Pourquoi portes-tu ton casque ?

Finit-il par demander au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Silence qui ne fit qu'accroître l'angoisse de son subalterne.

Si ce n'était pas le fait du casque, il aurait vu son magnifique regard bleu s'écarquiller de surprise. Il en aurait presque rit.

- …

Le silence fut la seul réponse donnée au général. Le blond sembla hésiter à répondre. Il y avait une sorte d'appréhension et de gêne dans son attitude.

- Je ne vais pas te sanctionner pour cela, soldat. Je pose une simple question.

Le blond ne répondit toujours pas, il sembla même se crisper d'avantage.

Séphiroth comprit que la question était sans doute plus personnelle qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il entendit des pas venir vers leur position, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il savait d'avance que c'était la relève du blond qui venait pour le remplacer.

- Retrouve-moi d'ici une heure à l'autre entrée du village, après ton tour de garde, soldat.

Sur ces mots, il le laissa. Au passage, il salue d'un geste de la tête l'autre milicien avant de retrouver Zack à l'auberge. Il eut encore un sourire, certain que le blond était sur le point de lui faire une syncope à l'ordre qu'il lui donna avant de le laisser. L'attitude du blond l'avait profondément intrigué et il voulait en connaître la raison. Il n'était pas curieux d'habitude, mais ce cas-ci était… particulier. Le fait qu'il y attache autant d'importance le troublait également. Il voulait savoir le _pourquoi_ de cet étrange sentiment envers quelqu'un qu'il venait d'à peine rencontrer, un visage parmi tant d'autres. Ce soit disant tête à tête avec le jeune soldat avait pour but d'éclaircir certaines choses concernant ses propres sentiments.

Il rentra à l'auberge et monta à l'étage qui était vide. Zack était sans doute parti faire une ronde de reconnaissance au village, ce qui ne lui déplut pas plus que ça. Le protégé d'Angeal était une vraie pile électrique, incapable de rester sur place à ne rien faire. Il regarda le paysage qui s'étendait devant lui par la fenêtre. Un semblant de déjà vu empara son esprit quand son regard se posait sur les montagnes enneigées du Mont Nibel.

- De retour !

Claironna la voix joyeuse de Zack au niveau de ses oreilles. Il grinça des dents. Il avait la sainte horreur que Zack crie de la sorte près de lui.

- J'ai put le constater, Zack.

Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix impassible. Il se tourna et vit le chiot lui afficher son sourire penaud en guise d'excuses quant à sa manie de limite lui crier aux oreilles. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Zack en avait conscience et le faisait exprès pour l'enquiquiner.

- Ce paysage me semble familier.

Dit-il en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

- Ah ouais ? Bizarre…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre lui et le chiot. Il sentait le malaise du jeune Soldat quant à sa remarque et il savait que le chiot retenait à grand mal l'envie de lui poser certaines questions à ce propos. Questions qu'il n'avait aucunement l'envie ou raison de lui répondre. Certes Zack avait gagné son respect et il le considérait même comme ami. Mais tout comme pour Angeal et Genesis, certains de ses secrets resteraient des secrets et il veillait à que cela ne change pas.

- J'ai loué les services d'une guide pour la traversée du Mont Nibel.

Zack acquiesça, le regard à la fois sur Séphiroth et le paysage.

- D'accord. Quand partirons-nous ?

- Dès qu'elle sera disponible. Il semblerait qu'elle vient de partir pour une expédition de dernière minute.

Séphiroth se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda Zack.

- En attendant son retour, on va faire un peu de ménage.

Le brun eut une grimace mais la remplaça vite par un sourire.

- Cool ! Enfin un peu d'exercice !

L'argenté passa près lui, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Tu peux commencer dès maintenant si l'envie t'en prend. De mon côté, je vais à la chasse au gros gibier du coté de la montagne.

- Et les gardes ?

Séphiroth s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Qu'ils ne changent rien par rapport à leurs habitudes.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'étage. Zack sembla pensif, puis secoua la tête. Un milicien arriva et enleva son casque.

- Cloud, tu ne devineras pas la nouvelle !

- Quoi ?

Remarquant le teint maladif de son ami, Zack perdit de son sourire.

- Oula, ça ne s'arrange pas ton mal de transports…

Il secoua la tête et ajouta.

- On va rester au village en attendant que la guide revienne de son expédition.

Il éclata de rire au regard éberlué de son ami, on aurait dit un merlan frit qu'on aurait assaisonné d'une substance verte.

- Oh hé tu ne vas pas vomir ? Rassure-moi !

Cloud avait du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Déjà que l'ordre que l'argenté l'avait limite conduit à une syncope voilà qu'il devait rester plusieurs jours ici en attendant la guide. Il se demandait à la fin ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel acharnement de malchance dans sa courte vie.

Zack vit le blond secouer la tête, mais n'en restait pas moins rassuré.

- Bon, je suppose que tu allais te reposer ? Moi je vais me défouler sur quelques monstres.

- D'accord… je dois t'accompagner ?

Le brun secoua la tête en lui affichant un sourire rassurant.

- Nan, rien de ça. Séphiroth est déjà partir de son côté, je crois qu'on ne le verra pas avant la nuit.

Le blond acquiesça et son ami partit au pas de course, tenant son épée de service par le pommeau pour éviter qu'elle tombe en cours de chemin.

Il regarda son ami partir et se dirige vers la chambre où il s'allongea avec un soupir de dépit.

Le silence de la chambre était pesant. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge brisait ce lourd silence. Ses yeux ne cessaient de revenir sans cesse sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva et décida de rejoindre son supérieur à l'endroit qu'il lui avait assigné. Il remit son casque au passage et traversa le village d'un pas morose. Il n'avait en soit plus la force de marcher à la façon d'un militaire tant la fatigue était écrasante.

De l'autre côté du village, il entendait déjà Zack en pleine action et il ne put contenir un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il passa par le puits, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher un regard en direction de sa maison d'enfance puis de celle de son amie… il sentit son cœur se serrer au sentiment de regret et de honte à la pensée de cette simple promesse qu'il ne pourra jamais tenir.

Il détourna son regard et se força à presser ses pas. Il passa par le majestueux manoir Shinra et arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous. Il était presque arrivé aux limites recommandables de la sécurité du village quand il perçut les premiers cadavres de monstres dispersés sur le chemin. Certains étaient de simples loups, d'autres étaient déjà des monstres de plus grande taille et, sans doute, plus redoutables que les premiers.

- Tu es en avance, j'apprécie cela.

Fit la voix grave et suave de Séphiroth derrière lui.

Il se figea, tremblant de l'intérieur. Il se retourna lentement, le Général était appuyé contre un énorme rocher, essuyant le sang des monstres qui se trouvait sur son Katana, son regard félin le fixant.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, sa gorge étant trop nouée pour parler.

Séphiroth étudia son silence pour quelques instants et reprit la parole.

- J'attends toujours ma réponse, Cloud.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au son de son nom prononcé par le Général. Il était mal à l'aise ne sachant si c'était une bonne chose ou non d'être appelé par son prénom par un de ses supérieurs. _''Minerva, je fais quoi… ?''_, il demanda à la Déesse. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il enleva son casque avant que son supérieur ne lui donne pour ordre de l'enlever, car il était certain qu'il allait l'exiger de toute manière…

Lentement, il retira son casque et fixa le sol avant de répondre presque sous un murmure.

- Parce que je ne veux pas être reconnu, général…

Il sentait le regard inquisiteur de son supérieur et déglutit difficilement s'attendant à d'autres questions qui seraient sans doute plus gênantes et personnelles auxquelles il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre.

Sa réponse ne le surpris pas quelque part. Lui aussi n'aimait pas être en proie au regard des autres quand il se montrait en public. Mais son statu au SOLDAT ne lui permettait pas de passer inaperçu comme il le désirait. Il sentit quelque part que la raison de Cloud était bien différente de la sienne. Quelque chose poussait le jeune soldat de se cacher ainsi des gens qu'il a côtoyé toute son enfance. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres était de niveau personnel et il savait à juste titre que cela était très indiscret de sa part de la poser, néanmoins il allait faire en sorte d'obtenir sa réponse d'une autre manière.

Il posa son regard vers le village et sembla songeur. La réponse était sans doute simple à trouver sans pour autant qu'il la pose. Il avait remarqué que les gens de ce village avaient un côté conservateur très développé, surtout le chef qui s'avérait être le père de la guide à qui il avait loué les services. Durant leur conversation, le vieil homme ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre une femme blonde qui s'occupait de son jardin, une femme qui curieusement avait des traits de famille avec Cloud. Le chef n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier alors que la femme semblait être des plus respectables. Il ne pouvait qu'en déduire que Cloud n'était guère apprécié dans son village pour x ou y raisons et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait être reconnu. Il sentit son cœur se serrer pour une raison inconnue, la colère, la tristesse, le dégoût ? Sans doute un mélange de tout. Lui il n'avait pas de 'chez lui' et se trouvait face à une jeune personne qui avait un foyer mais qui était limite considéré comme un paria. Ce qui le surprit c'est qu'il se sentit plus proche de ce jeune homme qui le cru et ne fit qu'accroître l'attirance qu'il avait envers lui depuis le début.

- Je comprends cette sensation, tu n'as nul raison d'en avoir honte.

Il se décolla du rocher et rangea Masamune dans son fourreau.

- Viens avec moi.

Au regard surpris et appréhensif que lui lança le blond, il l'encouragea d'un geste de la main.

Cloud le suivit et son estomac se noua quand il remarqua la direction qu'ils prenaient, celle du ravin, où Tifa avait glissé et tout les deux étaient tombés après sa tentative infructueuse d'essayer de la rattraper par la main.

Ils ne croisèrent aucun monstre, ce qui en soit était très étonnant. Sans doute que le 'petit ménage' de Séphiroth avait découragé l'attaque de d'autres créatures potentiellement dangereuses ? Il eut un sourire à cette idée, car seul un fou oserai mettre en doute la force surnaturelle de l'argenté et de ne pas prendre au sérieux ses mises en gardes.

Séphiroth s'arrêta et contempla les montagnes, l'air sérieux. Cloud s'arrêta à ses côtés, un peu anxieux.

- J'ai l'impression de connaître ces lieux. Étrange n'est-ce pas ?

Dit-il sentant le vent soulever sa longue chevelure.

Cloud le regarda, le regard interrogateur. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, ne sachant quoi dire à cette révélation.

- Et toi, qui as vécu ici depuis ta naissance, tu ne te sens pas chez toi.

Poursuit-il sans quitter du regard la montagne devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

Osa avouer Cloud.

Séphiroth se tourna vers lui, fronçant légèrement le regard.

- Alors explique. Pourquoi donc ressentir un tel sentiment de honte au point de se cacher du regard de ceux qui t'ont vu grandir ?

Le blond baissa son regard et ne s'attendit pas à ce que son supérieur lève son visage par le menton.

- Si vraiment tu n'es fautif aux yeux des autres, pourquoi fuis-tu mon regard ?

Questionna Séphiroth le regard glacial et dur.

Cloud bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles et le général soupira d'agacement.

- Parle clairement et distinctement, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas là pour juger mais pour comprendre.

Il lâcha son menton et attendit patiemment que le blond se décide à parler comme il se doit.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Pourquoi son supérieur tenait-il tant à comprendre ? A savoir ? Il en avait un peu parlé à Zack des raisons pour lesquelles il avait postulé au SOLDAT. Mais c'était normal, Zack venait aussi d'un petit village et il connaissait ce que c'était la vie dans un petit village retiré de tout et de tous, ce qui avait renforcé déjà leur amitié initiale. Mais là, il s'agissait de son supérieur qui lui était littéralement différent de lui, cela commençait déjà par son grade, mais aussi au niveau du caractère.

Devait-il vraiment répondre ? Il savait pertinemment que son supérieur n'allait pas le lâcher avant d'obtenir des réponses.

- Je... je n'ai pas pu tenir une promesse…

Lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, son regard ancré dans celui de l'argenté.

- Une promesse ?

- Oui… j'ai fait une promesse… mais elle n'a pu pas tenue car j'ai échoué.

Le regard de l'argenté sembla s'adoucir ce qui intrigua beaucoup Cloud.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour la tenir, l'important est de ne pas l'oublier.

- Vous ne comprenez pas gén-

Commença Cloud avant d'être coupé dans son élan.

- Appelle-moi Séphiroth et tutoie-moi.

Cloud fut si choqué qu'il recula d'un pas mal assuré et manqua de peu de tomber dans le vide si ce n'était pas le réflexe de Séphiroth de le retenir par le pan de son uniforme et de le tirer vers lui.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte tout les deux qu'ils se tenaient serrés l'un à l'autre.

Séphiroth put sentir à plein nez le parfum de ses mèches blondes et entendre le cœur de Cloud battre la chamade. Il failli presque rire au vue de la façon maladroite dont le blond le remercia et s'éloigna de son étreinte.

- Tu disais, Cloud ?

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin quand il vit la rougeur aux joues de ce dernier.

Cloud toussota pour se donner contenance et se repris avant de répondre.

- Je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse parce que j'ai échoué. Je ne suis pas devenu SOLDAT 1ère Classe et je suis encore moins un héro.

Il maudit sa soudaine francise. Ses mots semblaient avoir contrarié son supérieur.

Séphiroth sembla pensif à cette révélation. Encore une fois, il n'était pas surpris, combien de jeunes recrues ne se sont pas engagées que pour ce genre de rêve ? En observant bien Cloud, il pouvait comprendre le jeune homme, mais il sentait qu'il y avait une autre raison outre la recherche de la gloire et l'ambition de grimper les échelons au sein du SOLDAT. Il voulait sans doute prouver à ces gens qu'il était capable de vivre dans un monde d'hommes et être considéré comme tel.

- Sois honnête Cloud, ton rêve ne s'arrête pas seulement à un titre dans les journaux et à un grade au SOLDAT.

La réaction qu'eut le blond ne fit qu'affirmer ses dires et il eut encore un sourire.

- Je…

- Je n'étais pas si différent que toi à une époque. Qu'est-ce qui te bloque vraiment à tenir cette promesse ? Le fait de ne pas porter l'uniforme d'un SOLDAT 1 ère classe ? Que les journaux ne parlent pas d'un nouvel héros en ascension ?

Il lui posait ces questions en s'approchant de lui. L'observant dans chaque détail.

Les mots de son supérieur le travaillaient en même temps qu'ils lui faisaient peur. A croire que l'argenté avait la capacité de lire dans le cœur et d'y percevoir les moindres secrets.

- J'ai échoué parce que je suis faible…

Avoua Cloud, d'une petite voix.

- Pardon ?

Cloud inspira et posa son regard sur celui de Séphiroth.

- J'ai échoué parce que je suis faible, incapable de protéger ceux que j'aime.

Séphiroth s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour le coup, le blond était si sonné qu'il mit du temps à réagir, mais plus il essayait de s'éloigner de son étreinte plus l'argenté raffermit sa prise, limite au point de l'étouffer.

- Tu ne devrais pas te considérer faible, au contraire. Peu de gens ont le cran ou ne serait-ce le courage d'essayer de tenir une promesse d'une telle envergure et encore moins de l'avouer comme tu viens de le faire…

Lui murmura Séphiroth contre ses lèvres.

Il desserra sa prise et soutenu Cloud qui avait momentanément perdu toutes ses forces.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que tu pourrais un jour me battre en duel ? Et tu sais pourquoi, Cloud ? Parce que tu es fort. Crois-moi qu'il ne t'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour que tu arrives à conquérir mon cœur.

Le regard de Cloud s'écarquilla de surprise. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pourtant c'était le plus grand héros que Gaïa aie connu, qui lui disait ça. Il sentit les lèvres de l'argenté poser sur les siennes et il céda. Il lui céda l'accès à sa bouche, à la bataille de leurs langues, aux gémissements qu'il laissait échapper lorsqu'une main caressait sa chevelure blonde en bataille.

Il oublia bien des choses et en appris des nouvelles. Comme la sensation qu'avait une langue sur sa peau, les mordillements sur sa peau et les marques presque agressives qui y restaient. De la sensation de ses mains puissantes qui caressaient chaque partie de son corps nu alors que leurs regards s'échangeaient des mots silencieux. Son corps frissonnait sous le sien, de cette chaleur qui lui réchauffait le cœur… de ces baisers qui le laissait pantelant et en redemandait. De la douceur maladroite qu'il faisait preuve à son égard quand il le pénétra, a ce petit rire étouffé quand un baiser féroce scella sa bouche contre la sienne.

Des soupirs langoureux, ils passèrent aux cris retenus avant qu'un crifinal ne se mêle aux sifflements aigus du vent glacial.

Il était là, blotti contre l'argenté, somnolant dans ses puissants bras.

- N'oublie jamais, Cloud. On peut obtenir ce que l'on veut sans pour autant suivre le même chemin que les autres.

Le blond acquiesça et l'embrassa. Il était pour la première fois de sa vie un homme heureux…

_(Flash)_

Il se réveilla en sursaut au son de son portable.

Il regarda son appareil sur la table de chevet et remarqua les cinq appels en absence. Avec un soupir de dépit, il prit son portable et vit que les appels étaient tous de Barret.

Son regard tomba sur l'horloge et se leva en grognant de plus belle. Il était 19h00 passé. Il prit les clés de sa moto et descendit les escaliers à pas pressés. En passant par Tifa, il lui adressa un 'à plus tard' sans que cette dernière ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Il alluma le moteur et fila toute allure en direction l'église des taudis.

La jeune barmaid ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se calmer. Elle en avait assez de la situation. Les réactions de Cloud commençaient à l'exaspérer et elle espérait que Vincent y fasse quelque chose. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide sachant qu'il était le plus prompt à pouvoir approcher son ami d'enfance sans engendrer une dispute qui finirait en bagarre comme ça arrivait avec Barret et Cid.

Elle regarda en direction de la porte, priant que son ami ne fasse rien de stupide…

* * *

Il ne mit pas énormément de temps à revenir au seul endroit où il avait un semblant de paix.

La lumière dorée du soleil couchant se filtraient à travers les vitraux, donnant à cet endroit un aspect encore plus serein et céleste.

En contemplant cette douce lumière dorée, son esprit se perdit encore dans ses souvenirs...

_(Flash)_

Il le tenait, gisant dans ses bras. Sa respiration n'était qu'un sifflement mélangé au gargouillis du sang qui noyaient ses poumons. Le combat avait été d'un tel acharnement que lui-même avait à peine la force de tenir son amant dans ses bras alors qu'il vivait ses derniers instants de vie.

Pourtant, Séphiroth le regardait avec sérénité, le sourire aux lèvres. Heureux de mourir dans ses bras. Dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il avait combattu jusqu'à la mort et pour celui qu'il emportera dans sa mémoire quand son esprit rejoindrait la Rivière de la Vie.

- Q-quand je te… disais… q-qu'un j-jour tu m-me battrais en d-duel…

Sa voix était réduite à un murmure et il eut rire étouffé mélangé à une crise de toussotements suivit de gerbes de sang.

Cloud le regardait, les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage ensanglanté, leurs sangs… il voulait lui demander pardon, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait qu'il vive, qu'il…

- N-ne te fais pas d-de mal C-cloud… Je ne t'en veux p-pas…

Le rassura Séphiroth percevant ses pensées, lui affichant un doux sourire. Son regard devenait terne à fur à mesure de ses paroles affluaient.

''_Séphiroth, je t'en prie… je t'aime, ne meurs pas…''_ Le blond sanglota sans réussir à prononcer ces mots tant désirés.

- C-cloud, sache que je n-n'ai jamais cessé de t-t'aimer…

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne ferme ses yeux et rende son dernier soupir. Cloud le fixa quelques instants choqué, puis le serra compulsivement contre lui, hurlant son nom dans le noir, hurlant jusqu'à en briser sa voix de désespoir qui lui déchirait l'âme. Même au dernier moment, il n'a sut lui dire qu'il l'aimait en retour… Jamais il ne serait en mesure de se le pardonner. Il l'avait perdu à tout jamais…

_(Flash)_

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta en se retournant vivement pour se trouver nez à nez à son propriétaire. Vincent le regardait d'un air posé, sans doute avait-il percé ses pensées.

- Mauvais souvenir?

Demanda la voix calme et posé de Vincent. Ses yeux carmins semblaient brûler dans leurs orbites, plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

Cloud cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il sécha maladroitement ses larmes et bredouilla un 'non' qui sonnait faux autant à ses oreilles qu'à celles de l'ancien Turk.

- Tu pensais à lui?

- Est-ce un crime?

Rétorqua durement le blond. Plus qu'il ne le voulu, en fait. Il était agacé de l'interrogatoire que Vincent lui faisait subir. Pourtant l'ancien Turk savait combien il avait horreur de ça.

Pour toute réponse, Vincent l'attira à lui et l'embrassa profondément. Pour lui, oui c'était un crime. Car au premier regard, il avait désiré prendre les lèvres douces et boudeuses du blond, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de le posséder. Il avait retenu ses pulsions primitives parce qu'il y avait toujours un obstacle entre lui et l'ex-SOLDAT. Sous son apparence distant et calme, il avait conscience que le cœur du blond était disputé entre Tifa et Aerith, et plus tard à la mort de cette dernière, il comprit amèrement qu'il l'était également par Séphiroth. Il voulait le blond pour lui et non pour une mémoire amère, emplie de déception.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Cloud n'eut aucune réaction. Puis il eut le réflexe de le repousser, mais il n'en avait pas force. Ses vaines tentatives sonnaient faux et il se sentait fondre dans ces bras. Trop longtemps… ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il repoussait cette envie et pour obtenir quoi à la fin ? La mort d'Aerith sur la conscience ? Voir son amant mourir dans ses bras sans avoir put lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? S'en était trop. Il avait préféré se retirer loin de ses amis, loin de Tifa qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne voulait plus avoir de liens ou d'attaches avec elle, ni avec personne. Il laissa faire Vincent dont le baiser le laissa pantelant et en redemanda plus. Il avait trop besoin de ce contact, trop besoin d'assouvir ce besoin si…

Il hoqueta de surprise, le tirant momentanément de ses pensées. L'ex-Turk venait de glisser une main sous son pantalon et caressait ses parties avec une douceur et une dextérité incroyable. Il ne se gêna pas de défaire les sangles qui maintenait la cape, qui cachait à moitié le visage séduisant de l'ancien Turk. Les deux se déshabillaient mutuellement entre râles de plaisir, baisers et caresses pour se retrouver dépourvus de tout vêtement sur le parquet de bois de l'église. Cloud contempla le corps pâle, élancé et musclée de Vincent. Il ne le niait pas, Vincent était désirable sur tout point de vue. Ce dernier l'observait tel un félin sur le flanc, mettant ses atours bien en évidence. Sa chevelure ébène retombait sur ses épaules, son torse était musclé et bien définit tout comme ses abdos. En dessous de sa taille, un sexe bien dressé et bien doté palpitait dans le besoin d'être pris dans son entièreté…

Presque hésitant, Cloud le caressa de sa main et le prit dans sa bouche arrachant à l'ancien Turk un gémissement de plaisir. Il aima son goût et effectua de va-et-vient passionnés avec sa bouche. _''Trop longtemps….''_, retentit encore une fois cette petite voix dans sa conscience. Il avait la désagréable impression de trahir Séphiroth par ce qu'il faisait, mais son amant n'était plus et il avait besoin de ça plus qu'autre chose.

Une main éloigna sa bouche et le força à laisser ce membre si délicieux. Cloud regarda Vincent, perplexe, quelques instants, avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées en un féroce baiser. Il se laissa coucher sur le dos, leurs bouches toujours scellées en un baiser passionné où leurs langues bataillaient pour la dominance. Il cria à la pénétration mais ravala la douleur et chassa la sensation d'être écartelé en deux. La pénétration se faisaient graduellement et il suait à grosse gouttes. Il s'efforça à respirer lentement, car au début c'était toujours douloureux mais la suite n'était que la prochaine étape d'une flambée de promesses qui le laisserait pantelant et au paradis…

Ce corps était encore plus désirable que dans ses fantasmes. Le seul gâchis à ses yeux était sans doute le fait que Cloud ne cesse de penser à l'autre. Cependant, il avait l'intention de le faire oublier de la meilleure des façons. Sentir ce corps sous le sien, entendre ces gémissements qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, leurs sueurs mêlées, cette petite bouche qui a bien failli l'amener à jouir avant qu'il ne l'arrête sur sa lancée… c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et le pénétra, se forçant à ne pas être trop brutal au début. Cloud était si étroit… et cette chaleur… elle envahissait tout son membre à fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans cet endroit si serré. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il parvint à le pénétrer entièrement, sentant son membre palpiter à l'intérieur intérieur, ses testicules contre ces petites fesses fermes… Il prit encore ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux le temps que leurs corps s'ajustent à ce qui allait débuter. Lentement, doucement, les premiers va-et-vient se firent et avec eux des soupirs accompagnés de gémissements de plaisir non dissimulé. Puis la cadence se fit plus soutenue, plus langoureuse, arrachant au blond des gémissements et des petits cris étouffés.

Cloud soupira, retenant encore un gémissement. Il se complaisait de ce corps dans le sien, de ces caresses. Vincent avait la peau incroyablement douce et il ne se lassait pas de la caresser, de l'attirer à lui. Il était si grand en lui qu'il en criait presque. Il allait se lâcher mais quelque chose le retenait encore. Il revit le visage de l'argenté, de la façon dont il le regardait quand il avait le désir de le prendre... Il cria et son champ de vision devint parsemé d'éclairs. Par la Déesse, qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour lui faire voir des étoiles. Il subissait les effets évidents de nombreuses années d'abstinence. Encore un coup, plus ferme et plus fort que le précédent. Il ouvrit d'avantage ses cuisses. C'était trop bon et il en voulait encore plus. Vincent sembla comprendre la subtile invitation et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Les coups de reins devinrent plus rapides, plus forts, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir qu'il ne prenait même plus soin d'étouffer. Il lâcha prise sur l'image de Séphiroth et la remplaça par le ténébreux, celui au regard carmin et à la chevelure semblable à la nuit noire. Il se donna entièrement à lui, sentant en lui les poussées passionnées qui lui faisait voir mille et une étoiles dans son champ de vision. Il avait le tournis, une vague de chaleur semblait naître de sa poitrine et descendait directement vers son membre dressé et gonflé par le désir. Il n'en pouvait plus, il vint à descendre une main et effectuer de vifs va-et-vient pour stimuler son propre plaisir. Cela sembla avoir perturbé Vincent pour quelques instants, mais il s'en fichait. Il désirait lui offrir le spectacle de se caresser lui-même ce qui l'excita encore plus au vu de ses poussées qui sont devenues plus fébriles, comme si lui aussi était à la verge du plaisir.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. A voir Cloud s'offrir ainsi en un spectacle aussi excitant et érotique. Il en fut si déstabilisé aux premiers instants qu'il en avait perdu le rythme de sa lancée. Quand il reprit contenance, son rythme devint encore plus rapide, plus fort. Il luttait pour ne pas venir dans l'immédiat, il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Finalement Cloud vint sous lui, éjaculant la semence chaude sur son torse humide par l'effort physique de cette danse endiablé. Il cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible et son corps se cambra sous la vague de plaisir. Il grimaça sentant son membre douloureusement gonflé, être extrêmement serré dans ce fourreau de chair. Après quelques poussés il vint à son tour en un grognement retenu. Sa respiration se bloqua, son cœur cessa de battre un court instants et son esprit sembla quitté son corps alors que son champ de vision devenait un blanc total. C'était sans doute le plus puissant orgasme qu'il ait eut de toute sa vie. Il sentit son corps tomber sur celui du blond. Sa respiration était langoureuse, saccadée, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et irrégulier, ses cheveux étaient humides et collaient à sa peau. Il se retira lentement et sentit la main du blond caresser son dos en sueur pour calmer sa respiration. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se mit de côté et plongea son regard carmin dans celui bleu foncé du blond et pris à nouveau ses lèvres. Quand il voulut parler, Cloud scella ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser chaste et un sourire triste. Lorsqu'il le brisa, il murmura contre elle d'une voix lasse et épuisée.

- Ne dis rien…

Vincent sentit son cœur serrer, il savait que Cloud avait raison. Il valait mieux ne rien dire pour le moment. Il sentit le blond poser sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il allait profiter de ce contact le temps que leurs esprits ne se reprennent afin que les mots soient plus rationnels. Cependant, il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette complicité qu'il avait gagnée en se laissant conduire par son impulsion. Il voulait garder Cloud pour lui à jamais. Il avait gagné du terrain dans son cœur, mais il était loin d'avoir éradiqué l'image de l'argenté dans l'esprit de l'Ex-Soldat. Il regarda à nouveau le blond blotti dans ses bras, qui l'observait en retour, un sourire tendre au lèvres, mais auquel était mélangé l'ombre du regret. Ce qui le rassura néanmoins, fut ce qu'il vit dans son regard. L'incertitude du début sembla s'effacer et être remplacée par un sentiment plus doux, celui de l'amour naissant, sans doute précaire dût aux contradictions de ses sentiments, mais tout de même bien présent. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. S'il voulait avoir Cloud pour lui, il allait devoir nourrir ce sentiment naissant et faire en sorte de le maintenir. Oui. Cloud serait à lui.

**à suivre :3**

* * *

**P.S. 2:** Je prie de m'excuser à mes lecteurs le retard que prendra le chapitre 13 de One winged angel Reborn. Je n'ai pas encore de date quant à sa publication, mais promis je vous tiendrais au courant. Merci pour vôtre compréhention.


End file.
